Poison Is The Best Medicine
by x-beth-bubble-x
Summary: Bella manages to over come her alcohol fuelled downward spiral,and Forks has a new resident and he goes by the name of Edward Cullen, he's prestine, he's perfect and he melts Bella's heart. Rated M for later, possible Girl on Girl.
1. Chapter 1

First chapter- Back story.

Poison can be the best medicine, and poison is what Bella craved, she didn't like the smart, well behaved _boys_ of her school, she craved danger, and mystery. it'd been several months since Isabella Marie Swan moved to Forks, Washington from Phoenix, Arizona and she's adjusted, to what she thought was just fine, but her father, Police Chief Charlie Swan, thought otherwise. She was drinking, she'd mixed in with the kids from La Push and Port Angeles, and Charlie feared she was doing drugs, but he refused to believe it if It was true. **Not his baby girl. **Charlie had tried to exclude Bella's mother from it all, it wasn't as though she cared.

Renee got married to her "perfect husband" Phil, leaving Bella by herself practically every night, which caused Bella to go on a downward spiral. Once Charlie had found out, he was quick to attempt to bring his daughter back to her hometown and try and a make her better, but it didn't seem to be working.

**A/N: IF YOU ARE READERS OF MY OTHER STORIES DON'T WORRY, I AM NOT STRAYING AWAY. I AM SLOWLY MAKING MY WAY THROUGH CHAPTERS OF MY OTHER STORIES. THIS IS JUST SOMETHING I WAS INSPIRED TO WRITE. I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS. PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. **


	2. Chapter 2

Second Chapter- No Hope

**Bella's Point Of View**

I tried to be quiet as I crept in, six hours over curfew; my head thumped violently from a quick developing hangover, stomach acid was burning the back of my throat telling me I needed to vomit. As I pushed the front door open, the house alarm went mental, ringing loud and high pitched. **Fuck! I should have known he'd do this. **Charlie was suddenly at the top of the stairs, his gun in his hand, pointing it at me. It was too dark for him to realise that it was actually me.

"Dad, put the goddamn gun away!" I said, slamming the door shut, and turning to reset the alarm. I heard the click of the safety switch, and I sighed heavily. He made his way downstairs, and grabbed me by the shoulder, pulling me around. He shone a bright medical torch into my eyes, making my head throb even harder.

"Go to bed, Isabella," I could hear the hurt in his voice, and the anger, he only called me Isabella if I'd pushed his patience. **Why can't I stop? Why do I have to hurt him all the time? **Guilt engulfed me but I did as he said, dragging myself up the stairs. I fell into bed, in my clothes. Sleep came easy to me, especially if I had plenty of alcohol in my system.

When I woke up, my hangover wasn't as vicious, just a faint headache. I rolled out of bed and looked out of my bedroom window. Charlie's Police Cruiser wasn't there, meaning that he'd be at the Police station late tonight. I looked the clock on my bedside table, it was half seven, meaning I had ages to get ready. I jumped in the shower, washing my hair, removing the stench of alcohol from my skin, and hair. I was in the shower for a brief twenty minutes; I wrapped myself in a fluffy white towel. I wiped condensation off the bathroom mirror, and began brushing my teeth; the toothpaste stung the back of my throat. **I'd drunk way too much last night; my body hates me for it too. **Once I'd spent a reasonable time doing my teeth. I ventured back into my bedroom, and sat on the edge of my bed. I looked at my bedside table, to see my phone LED flashing green, meaning Charlie had text me. I hesitated before reading it.

FROM: CHARLIE-Bella, I love you so much, but all this drinking is getting out of hand. You're going to end up killing yourself. I am just trying to protect you, please Bella I'm trying so hard, but I give and I give, and I never get anything back. Love you x

I groaned, I hated when Charlie was like this, he made me feel so guilty. Alcohol made me feel so much better, but I knew I couldn't keep doing this; it was taking a toll on me physically, not just emotionally. I quickly got dressed, into a pair of slacks, and a baggy t-shirt. I tied my hair up into a ponytail and wrapped a bandana around my head. **I'm not making an effort today, I'm going to stay in, and actually get my head straight, maybe even call for some help. Maybe Jacob would start talking to me again.** Before I went downstairs I text Charlie back.

TO: CHARLIE I'm sorry, I'm going to get cleaned up. I mean it this time. I love you too dad X

The kitchen looked immaculate; Charlie had obviously decided to clean up after himself this morning. I dug through one of the kitchen drawers and found Charlie's address book. **A man, with an address book? What was this world coming to? **I found the number for Billy Black; I quickly dialled the number into the house phone, and pressed call. They answered straight away.

"Hello, this is Jacob." His voice seemed so foreign to me. It was strange.

"Hi Jacob, its Bella." I was nervous, shaking almost...


	3. Chapter 3

Third chapter- renewed

The other line was quiet, I even considered checking if he'd hung up on me. Then I heard him exhale.

"Oh...Hi, Bella, what's up?" He decided he was going to be chirpy. I perched on the edge of the kitchen table.

"I want help, and you're the only friend I've got at the moment. Please." It came out as a child like plead. I heard banging at his end of the line. I gripped the edge of the table, scared of losing my balance.

"Are you at home?" He asked.

"Yeah why?" I responded quickly.

The line went dead. **Ugh, I hate that kid sometimes.**

I pulled the toaster out of the cupboard and plugged it into the wall. I had to rummage through the cupboard to find the box of chocolate cinnamon pop tarts. I put four tarts in the toaster. Just as I reached to get a plate from the shelf, there was a banging on the door. I ran towards the door and answered it.

Jacob stood, in the pouring rain, with nothing on but a pair of tightly fitting jeans. Rain droplets ran down his naked chest, rolling over his firm tanned chest muscles and down towards his belly button... I flushed red, blushing violently.** Why did he have to look so hot without even trying? ** There was a suddenly smirk on his face. His hands gripped my waist, and I grabbed his wrists.

"I thought you wanted help." He frowned.

I pulled away, and shook my head.

"With the drinking, Jacob, not THAT!" I exclaimed.

He nodded in realisation, before he grabbed my hand and dragged me towards his truck. He pushed me into the cab, went back to the house, disappeared for thirty seconds and came out, locked the front door and sprinted back towards the car. In his hands were my shoes, and my phone. He placed them on my lap as he climbed in. **He better not be planning on kidnapping me. **

"Where we going?" I asked him, pulling my shoes on.

He didn't respond as he threw the Chevy truck into reverse. He span around in the middle of the road, and headed towards Forks Police Station. My heart began pounding in my small weak chest, pulling into the Station's parking lot, I felt like I was going to vomit. Jacob stopped the truck, pulled on a t-shirt, climbed out of the cab, and walked around to my side; he violently pulled my door open and dragged me out, and kicked the door shut, pulling me into the police station. He threw me into the Chief's office, and I landed on my hands and knees in front of my father. I pulled myself up, and dusted myself down.

"She wants help." Jacob spat, sounding betrayed and heartbroken. He then, abruptly left.

Something inside me told me that he didn't want me to get better, and that he wanted me to remain as his drinking buddy and occasional one night stand whore.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four- A friendship made to last

I'd been alcohol free for over 6 months, and it was coming up to a year since I'd been in Forks. Jacob now hated me, and my grades at school had improved, mine and Charlie's relationship had gotten so much closer, and tonight, he wanted to take me to the Police ball. I had been reluctant at first, but after I saw how much it meant to Charlie, I told him I'd go. He'd bought me a royal blue chiffon dress and paid for me to go get my hair done. I hated taking money from him, but not as much as I hated getting pampered. I came home from the hairdresser's with my hair in pin curls, and Charlie was pacing around the kitchen in his black suit.

"Dad, we've got three hours before the ball." I told him, as I put one of his favourite microwave meals in the microwave. I heard his breathing quicken. I turned around and grabbed him by the shoulders, and helped him calm down. The microwave pinged and I pushed him down into a chair and took the plastic container from the microwave.

"Eat!" I instructed before going upstairs. I powdered my face and then took my dress from its garment bag. The chiffon was soft, and the silk sash would emphasise my cleavage, much to Charlie's disapproval, it was floor length and I had a pair of slip on royal blue pumps to match. I put my bag on my bed, and took my phone from the front pocket. No-one had text me, as per usual, after Jacob fell out with me because I got clean, I had no-one. I just needed to talk to him. Nervously I text him.

TO: JACOB-  Jake, please talk to me. I know you miss me, Jacob I need you. You are the only one I have. Please.

I pressed send with a shaky hand; he would either text me saying 'whatever' or he'll just ignore me altogether. I went back down stairs, scrunching my curls like the hairdresser had said to do. Charlie was shovelling his lunch into his mouth, trying to not get anything on his pristine white shirt. He swallowed his mouthful and smiled at me.

"Billy called just before you came home, he wants to come over and 'see us off'." Charlie told me. He sat, looking at me, waiting for me to respond.

"Is he bringing Jacob?" I asked quickly, but not before he decided he was going to shove a spoonful of lasagne into his mouth. Charlie nodded in response to my question.

It got to 5 o'clock and I managed to slip into my dress by myself, and I made myself look presentable. I walked downstairs gracefully and smiled as I saw Jacob stood in the kitchen, sipping on a can of Dr Pepper. When he saw me, he rose from his seat and walked towards me.

"You came." I had to have enough will power to stop myself from crying.

"I missed you so much, and I'm not talking about the-you-know-what, I missed YOU." He pulled me into his arms, and kissed my forehead. I gave him my best 'we are just friends' hug before backing away.

"Do I get the honour of driving you to the ball?" Jacob asked sweetly. I looked at Charlie and he mouthed "go" at me.

"I suppose you can." I laughed. He escorted me out of the house, Charlie wasn't far behind us. I expected to see Jacob's beat up old Chevy truck but sat on our driveway was a perfect 1967 Chevy impala. The boy did like his Chevrolet's. He held the door open for me, and I got in. The interior was brand new; it had that new car smell.

"Mine's better," I laughed,

"Charlie looks scared," Jacob stated, as he started the impala up.

"He's never been to one of these before, and apparently, the new doctor at the hospital is making an appearance along with his family, to make his face known." I told him, looking at Jacob's face, he was looking out the window, and I could see that his jaw had locked.

"Ok," his teeth didn't move, something I obviously said had hit a nerve. The car ride to the Ball was silent, and awkward. Charlie was behind us in his police cruiser, which meant Jacob had to be careful about his speed.

The biggest venue to hold the ball was the high school, the parking lot was full of cars already, and Jacob couldn't find a space, so he pulled up outside, and like a gentleman he held the door open for me and offered a hand so I could get out. Charlie had a reserved parking space and he took my hand from Jacob, thanked him for being such a gentleman and walked me into the gymnasium. All the men shook Charlie's hand and said how beautiful I looked. Charlie walked us towards a young man, who looked like he was in his late twenties or early thirties.

"Isabella, this is Dr Carlisle Cullen," Charlie introduced us, I smiled awkwardly.

"Go and mingle Isabella, I'll be around." He said, his eyes told me he had to talk to the doctor about something private so I kissed his cheek.

"It was nice meeting you, Dr Cullen." I said, finding a less awkward smile.

"You too Isabella," he nodded, like a polite gentleman would do. I turned around and walked around. People told me how far I'd come and they were all proud of who I'd become.

As I was walking towards an empty table, I got intercepted by an over excited girl.

"Hi, Bella," she grinned. How did this girl know my name?

"Umm...hi?" I said, blankly.

She realised her actions, and straightened her dress, and ran her fingers through her short pixie like hair, to be frank, she looked like a delicate pixie.

"I'm Alice, Alice Cullen. Charlie told me to talk to you." She grinned. I rolled my eyes, and nodded, trying to walk around her. I could feel Alice at my heels like a small Yorkshire terrier. **God, why can't she just leave me alone? Why is she following me? **

"Alice, leave the poor girl alone," a deep, handsome, heart warming male voice said. I looked at him to tell him she wasn't bothering me, but words wouldn't form, and I was stood looking at him, speechless, astounded by his perfect beauty. He chuckled, which didn't help.

"I'm Edward Cullen," he introduced himself.

"I'm Isabella Swan." I smiled, he brought a side of me that I didn't know even existed. Alice slowly disappeared into the crowd.

"Seat?" He looked towards the table, and bent his arm as if he wanted my arm. I weaved my arm around his and he walked us towards the empty table. He pulled me a chair out, and I gracefully sat down.

"Can I sit opposite you?" He asked, his voice pulling at my heart strings. I nodded speechless. He sat down and placed his hands down on the table.

"So what brings you to miserable Forks?" I asked him, he looked at me, as if he was surprised by my question. It took him a few moments to realise what I had asked him.

"Carlisle la..." A gunshot exploded in the gymnasium followed by screams...


	5. Chapter 5

Fifth chapter - disaster

There must have been around thirty rounds of gun fire, Edward had pulled me under the table and had his arms around me, protecting me. Due to fact I was so scared, I ended up hiding my face in his chest, my arms around him, under his suit jacket. I was clinging to a complete stranger, but it felt as though I had known his for ages.

"I won't let anyone hurt you," he said, holding me closer. I felt safe here, right here, with a stranger. Even after the gun fire stopped, I still clung to him. He didn't even try to push me away, but I did feel him move. He lifted the table cloth, to look at the scene. He cradled me, and pushed the table aside and carried me out of the gymnasium.

The cold air nipped at my exposed skin, and Edward didn't seem to be omitting any body heat at all.

"Oh god, I thought she was dead!" I heard Charlie gasp; I felt his warm hand touch my arm.

"Thank you Edward. Can I ask a favour of you?" Charlie asked him, and Edward shifted me in his arms.

"Of course, Mr Swan," Edward's voice was just so husky and just hearing it was a pleasure.

"We managed to get the people that did it, and Dr Cullen is at the hospital sorting out casualties and the rest of your family has gone home..." Charlie didn't get chance to finish his sentence when Edward interrupted him.

"I'll take her home," Charlie passed Edward the keys to the house. Charlie kissed my forehead and left.

"We're complete strangers," I stated as Edward put me into his shiny silver Volvo.

"I know Bella, but Charlie needs me to keep you safe." Edward stated, "Plus you'll get to know me, I start at the high school...well it should've have been tomorrow, but obviously after this, I don't know." He closed my door and walked around the car. He got in his side of the Volvo and started the car up. The drive back to mine was short so we didn't have much conversation time. Edward walked me to the door, and unlocked the door before passing me the keys. I stepped into my house and nervously, blushing looked back. "Goodnight Edward Cullen, my saviour." I said, hiding behind the door.

"Goodnight Isabella Swan," he said smiling; he turned around and walked to his car. He looked back, and he saw me watching him. He** was so special; he'd captured my heart by his heroic actions. It was clique but he had saved me, a complete stranger. I owed this guy big time. **He looked down as if he knew what I was thinking. I slowly closed to door; slow enough to watch him drive away.

My first meeting with Edward Cullen was disastrous, yet still so special. I was getting my hopes up and I knew that I was never going to be good enough for someone like Edward. A few days had passed since the shooting and I wasn't suffering from any form of post traumatic stress, I was fine. I hadn't seen Edward since that night, and Charlie was at the station trying to do his job. Jacob and his dad had left on unavoidable family business, so I didn't have anyone. I just mooched around the house.

After my fifth day of no school and no friends, I decided it was time to get out of the house. It was an unusual sunny day, so I walked into town with all of 20 dollars and 75 cents. There wasn't much in Forks; most of the stores were in Port Angeles. So, I just wandered around, heading towards the cinema. As I turned the corner to take a shortcut, the atmosphere changed. I thought about turning back, but I looked back to see that two guys were following me, my heart race increased and I began walking faster. In my panic, I went the wrong way, and I was suddenly lost. One of them grabbed me, and pushed me up against a wall, my heart pounding so hard in my chest. There was alcohol on his breath, and it was strong that I almost threw up my mouth.

There was a screeching of tyres and at that moment I truly believed it was all over for me. Everything happened so fast, Edward punched the guy that held me to the wall square in the jaw, causing him to top all over and screaming in pain before passing out, the other ran away scared. I was a shaking nervous wreck and like that night Edward scooped me up in his arms and carried me to his car.

"You just attract danger don't you?" He said, trying to lighten the mood as he practically threw me into the passenger seat and sped away from the scene.

"Hey it isn't my fault!" I exclaimed.

**How had he known where I was? How did he know I needed help? Was he following me? **

"I saw you go down that alley, and when you didn't come out the other end..." He suddenly shut up, and then mumbled something to himself. I looked at him, my eyebrow raised, had he just...? No, he couldn't have, it was physically impossible.

"I'll take you to the police station." He said, his jaw locked and teeth clenched. I wanted to object, and to tell him to take me home, but something in his posture and the way he was breathing warned me not to push him. Edward's driving was frantic, and it scared me. I pressed my palms against the dashboard, when he hit the brakes at the lights to stop myself from being jolted forward.

"We can't be friends." Edward said bluntly, he wasn't looking at me, but one of his hands was on my arm, pulling me back into my seat. I looked at him, astounded by what he'd said, I barely knew the guy and he barely knew me. He put both hands on the steering wheel. He dropped me off at the police station, and refused to talk to me. He sped away, almost hitting another car.


End file.
